Code Geass: Rio of the Rebellion!
by King.Enix989
Summary: Set 16 years after Lelouch died, Cornelia took the throne back after a few years, and the world returned to how it was before Zero. C.C. is building up the resistance and has to find a new Zero to help her and Suzaku realize Lelouch's dream! T for Languag
1. The Day an Angel Fell

_After Zero killed Lelouch Lamperouge, it seemed that there would be peace. There was for a few years, however it had been ingrained in Britannian society that they were inherently better than Numbers, and they could not rest as being their equals. A coup d'état of elite Britannians dethroned Nunnally, the acting Empress, and detained Suzaku Kururugi, the acting Zero. The 101__st__ Emperor became Cornelia li Britannia. I have to admit that Lelouch touched me; I now have a new wish. I wish to part from a changed world. _

After Cornelia seized power, she sent a large faction of the military to capture C.C. knowing that Lelouch received his power from her. It had been sixteen years since Lelouch's death, and they hadn't caught her yet. It was beyond their realm of belief that she was immortal, and therefore they were extremely confused, and had a minimal chance of ever truly catching her. She had begun killing every soldier who got a good look at her, because she didn't want them to know she didn't age.

C.C. had yet to find someone to give geass to. She decided they needed to have the same specs as Lelouch if they were to win. Lelouch spoke to her now, as Marianne once had. She left it up to him to find his successor.

"What's first Lelouch? It's time." She said smiling up into the sun, laying the hay of Jeremiah's cart. She allied herself with Jeremiah Gottwald, Anya Alstreim and Kallen Stadtfeld. When it was possible she based with them, though she had run all over the world from Cornelia.

_I think it would be best if you freed Suzaku, and then found a new Zero with his help._

"I've been thinking as well! Why can't Suzaku become the new Zero again?"

_Suzaku does not have my drive. He is weak. I want someone who puts this goal above all else, including family. That was my biggest mistake._ Lelouch said, referring to Nunnally.

"I see…" C.C. said. She truly missed Lelouch's face, the passion in his eyes. She loved him.

**…**

"Your Majesty, don't you think it would be best to utilize what we now know about…the supernatural" Guilford said to Cornelia. The other advisors agreed. Cornelia was opposed to Geass, and all things that surrounded it, because of what it had done to her sister.

"No. I am going to rid the world of that devil magic, all it brings is grief." Cornelia could tell that her advisors thought she was foolish. She didn't care.

"Can someone tell me if we have made any progress in capturing that GIRL? She is the reason for all of this. If we kill her we will have victory!" Cornelia fumed as the council stared at her in fright.

"My lord, we are not able to catch her. She kills…well everyone who tries. We can't confirm any changes in her appearance. It's like she is a ghost."

"Do you mean to tell me that my _brother_ Clovis once caught a little girl, and I, with my entire army, as EMPRESS OF BRITANNIA, CANNOT EVEN TOUCH HER!" She screamed.

"It would seem."

**…**

Rio Weinberg was the son of Gino Weinberg, the Knight of One. He went to Ashford academy in the Area 11 settlement. He was born almost a year after the war ended. His family was so incredibly wealthy that he went home in the summer to a huge, empty mansion. His mother left when he was two, and his father was never home.

Rio was sort of the it-boy at Ashford academy. He had straight blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. Girls adored him, but he liked to play cool like he couldn't be bothered. His grades were mediocre because he knew that he would always have money and didn't need to make any of his own, though he was incredibly smart. His father said he got his brains from his mother. Whoever that bitch was.

"RIO!" Kira Nu called. Kira Nu, the most beautiful girl at Ashford academy, was calling to him. Kira had green eyes and silver hair that went just past her shoulders. She wasn't so popular because she was at the top of the class, so people were jealous. She was Rio's best friend though. They often had debates on politics. They both agreed that they secretly resented the Cornelia regime, and longed for the times of Zero. Kira had a more violent personality than Rio however.

His father gave Rio a 43rd generation Knightmare Frame for his sixteenth birthday. He couldn't really get the hang of it like Kira had. It made him more of a disappointment to his father, who was the best pilot in Britannia. People expected great things from him because of that, and it made people like him who didn't really know him. Rio had other interests however. He wanted to become an activist for the rights of Numbers. He was nobility after all, so he was sure it could happen. Kira's family didn't really have money, and he had never met her dad. Her mother was Viletta Nu, a former governemt spy. Kira usually was at Rio's house all summer.

They were making their way to student council. Kira was the vice president, and Rio was the treasurer. The president was Kist Ashford, the son of star news anchor Milly Ashford. His mother had put a lot of pressure on him to be the president. Kist was openly homosexual, and had full support from the student council. He had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, and was extremely optimistic. The secretary was Coral Crest, an awkward girl with dark hair.

They were discussing a theme for the next ball when an alert popped up on the television. Suzaku Kururugi had escaped from high security prison, and was number one on the most wanted list as of now. The TV created a holographic projection into the room of Kururugi's entire body, exactly to size. He was a tall Japanese man. He was muscular, and had short cut hair and some facial hair around his mouth. So this was the man who had helped Lelouch all those years ago.

**…**

C.C. had hacked into the prison security. The prison was located on an island, with mines around it. There was one bridge to get to the island, heavily guarded. Her phone showed a holographic projection of the prison, and island. She memorized the locations of the mines, and decided to swim. She didn't need to breathe for at least an hour before she'd pass out, and in dire situations her adrenaline allowed her to go longer. She dived into the water and swam as fast and deep as she could. She had to dodge the security bubbles, as they were called, large circular cameras that floated around, with 360 degrees of view. Their weak spot was that they could only see for a few meters.

She finally reached the base and climbed ashore. She checked her map. She would go through the sewer lines. When she exited, she was on the lowest floor, Suzaku was on the highest. She waited for a guard to pass and then hopped out silently, and followed him close behind so the cameras wouldn't notice. She pulled out a knife and stabbed him, then had to carry his weight, just like that, to a bathroom stall, where she changed into his clothes. She looked completely awkward but hurried to an elevator. It required a code and a blood recognition sample. _Fuck that_. Luckily she had the guards blood all over her hand, and the master key elevator code from when she hacked the system. She typed in CY7G819R. The elevator opened.

The elevator stopped and a fierce looking man entered. He eyed her suspiciously. He had to die. She knew that the elevator would have a camera, so she couldn't attack him. She held out her hand, he took it, "What is your na-?"

C.C. sent him shock images that would keep him stunned. When she reached the top floor she hurried to Suzaku's cell, trying to look unsuspicious in the oversized clothes, and hat stuffed full of green hair.

She found the cell and unlocked it with the master key code. Suzaku looked like a shell of himself, though he was still fit, and attractive. She took off her hat. He gaped and jumped up. "Suzaku we have to go!" She said grabbing his hand. They ran, seconds later the alarm sounded.

They easily dodged the incoming bullets and killed the guards with their fists. C.C. they couldn't get back into the elevator because the building was on lock down. More guards came.

"Did you have an escape plan?" he asked.

"No!" C.C. said, she grabbing his hand.

_You don't want to die here? If I gave you power, could you go on? You will live a life with humans, but live in an alternate existence at the same time. You must make my one wish come true in exchange for this power. If you can accept the terms of this contract, than you will have the power of the king._

"I ACCEPT!" Suzaku screamed.

Nothing seemed to happen, the guards kept coming though. C.C. Blocked Suzaku from the bullets, she fell to the ground and they stopped. As they got closer, Suzaku attacked and killed them. He picked up C.C. and ran out the way the guards had come, there were more guards coming but they ran right past. Suzaku realized he had the power to become invisible.

**He actually had the power to alter what people saw when they looked at him, or whatever they were looking at, but he doesn't know yet. Get ready for the next chapter! I'm on summer break so it'll be quick! It took some real consideration to figure out a geass for him…REVIEW! And FAVORITE! **


	2. The Power of the King

_You have to wonder, is it ever worth it, to change anything? Lelouch Lamperouge died in vain after a coup d'état of elite Britannians dethroned Nunnally, the acting Empress, and detained Suzaku Kururugi, the acting Zero. The 101__st__ Emperor became Cornelia li Britannia. Now I and Suzaku must find a new Zero to carry on Lelouch's dream- that is my one wish._

Kallen Kozuki sat alone in her room. The only light was coming from the small window, leaking onto the picture she had in her hand. The picture was of her holding her little boy, he was almost two. His hair was growing in, blonde like his fathers. She didn't even try to hold back the tears as she remembered the day she left. When Cornelia took back the throne, Kallen couldn't stay with Gino. Gino wanted to become the Knight of One, and Kallen wanted to join Zero again. She left Rio with Gino, because her father had disinherited her, though she pleaded for him to give her inheritance to her son. Even if he never had to work for it, and he never had to fight, she wanted him to always be taken care of, because she couldn't take care of him. She wondered how he was doing, if he was a star pilot already like his parents. She sometimes would go back and visit the Ashford Academy to try to sneak a peek.

Kallen put the picture away and went to find Jeremiah. He was tending to the oranges. Cornelia would never expect them to be hiding out in an orange farm...

"Jeremiah how can you look so happy?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"We have been hiding for sixteen years! I want to fight Cornelia! I can beat her with a first generation frame easy!"

"You haven't had practice on a Knightmare in a decade!" He laughed.

"If only…"

"If only Zero were here?" C.C.'s voice came out of nowhere. Kallen spun around. There he was, the man she loved.

"SUZAKU!" She ran up and kissed him. His lips were dry and rough since the last time she'd seen him he was seventeen, and she thought she had killed him.

…

"Show me the tapes again!" Cornelia growled. The cameras from Galaxy Prison replayed from where Suzaku and the girl came out of his cell. She watched as they killed the guards with excellent hand to hand combat skills. Then she watched as the girl acted as a human shield to save the Eleven's life. This had made her happy the first time she saw it- one less thing to worry about. But then she watched as the guards stopped shooting at the Eleven and started running right past him as he escaped.

"The damn fools!" Cornelia fumed. "How did this happen? Who was in charge? Who ordered the guards to completely ignore the targets?"

"My Lady, all of the guards were interrogated and swore that they didn't see anyone…" said Guilford.

"Then what the _FUCK_ IS THAT!" She said looking around, waiting for one of her generals to answer. "I want to see the Head Warden of that prison. The only explanation is that he ordered them to let the targets go free, which is blatant treason."

"Your majesty, could it otherwise be that the girl gave him that power...geass?"

"And when?" Cornelia said sarcastically.

"There," Guilford rewound the tape, and set it to slow motion when they held hands. The Eleven screamed out, and then the girl jumped in front of him to guard him from the rain of bullets.

"I want to see the Warden!" Cornelia growled.

…

The student council and a few other top students were taking a field trip to see the First Prince, Odysseus eu Britannia, who was also the Viceroy of Area 11 speak. The principal had even suggested that they might meet him. Kira and Rio were less than excited.

Kira Nu was the daughter of a Japanese man and a Britannian Noble. Her mother gave up her status to marry the Japanese man, but insisted that Kira go by the name 'Nu' so as to not be persecuted by racist Britannia. Her father Ohgi was once the leader of the resistance. She loved to hear him tell stories of Zero. To him Zero was a glorious, yet mysterious man, with the power to beat Britannia. He still believed in Zero, even though he had disappeared after Cornelia seized power.

Kira hated to be oppressed, and therefore she hated Britannia. They were oppressing her father. He lived a half life. He couldn't go on outing with Kira and her mother. He had come home beaten by Britannian boys. Kira would one day destroy Britannia, so her family could be a family. She would go farther than Zero, who only wanted peace and equality. She would lead Japan to greatness, and Japan would destroy and oppress Britannia.

"KIRA?" Kist snapped, "Are you alive in there?" He laughed.

"Oh I was day dreaming." Kira gave a half hearted giggle.

"About the glorious _Priiince_?" he rolled the "r".

"Or Rio?" Fracine, a member of Glee Club, teased.

"Stop!" She whined. Rio was asleep luckily, they both hated the teasing. Why couldn't they live in a world where a boy and a girl could be best-friends without being lovers?

When they arrived, the Viceroy was just about to start his speech. "What do you say we ditch?" Kira suggested to Rio. Rio grabbed her hand, "NO! We are not getting detention."

Kira was disappointed, the last thing she wanted to do was watch some Britannian, self proclaimed royal, preach about cleaning up the _settlement's_ parks. What about the _GHETTOS_, where the Japanese lived? But, she wasn't going to just roam the Settlement without Rio…

Then the crowd started to gasp and scream. She looked up the stage, and she saw him, Zero had returned.

…

C.C. had explained to Suzaku what his true geass was. He had the power to manipulate his appearance, or the appearance of a specific object or person of his choosing, to the eyes of the viewers of his choosing. But there was no time to waste on sentiments. As soon as Suzaku had time to rest, they sat down and formed a plan. Odysseus was giving a speech, and the student council was taking a field trip to see it. She had to carry out her plan then.

Lelouch had chosen another Britannian boy from Ashford Academy. He believed the boy had the ability to become Zero. Suzaku also came. Suzaku was going to tell the world of Zero's return, by making the entire crowd see Odysseus as Zero.

The people were shouting "ZERO! THE DEMON HAS RETURNED! HE KILLED ODYSSEUS!" They were fools, they were sheep. C.C. spotted him. He was gazing at Zero in awe. She grabbed the boy's hand, and pulled him away from the crowd.

"HEY! Let go! Who are you? Where are you taking me?" He tried to pull away, but C.C. was much stronger.

"Relax!" She pulled him into an alley. She stared deeply into his eyes. She hoped with all of her being that Lelouch was right. She kissed him abruptly.

_You admire him don't you? Unlike your peers you believe in Zero's way of politics. You desire a world of peace and equality, am I right? If I gave you power, would you use it to change the world? You would be living in a world of humans, but living a separate life, one of solitude. In return for this power, the Power of the King - Geass, you must grant my one wish. Do you accept the terms of this contract? _

**Ha! You don't know if it was Rio or another boy…I mean, you probably do, but I didn't say. And I didn't say if he'd accept it. I don't really like to make up my own characters, but as you know, the real story kind of killed everyone off so…Also I'd like to reveal my writing process. I don't plan anything, I don't even think about a story before I start to type. I like to just let it flow out. I'd like to give you a….preview of the next chapter…but as I said, I don't think about it, so I can't. I hope you liked this, PLEASE REVIEW…I don't want to beg but, people like to click on stories that have lots of reviews :p…so please, indulge me, say anything. **


	3. Second Chances

_Is the purpose of human life really just to get ahead? The Britannians would say so. Lelouch Lamperouge died in vain after a coup d'état of elite Britannians dethroned Nunnally, the acting Empress, and detained Suzaku Kururugi, the acting Zero. The 101__st__ Emperor became Cornelia li Britannia. After I gave Suzaku Kururugi geass, the second coming of Zero was made possible. I hope that one day that the human race will get it right, one day these lessons that we've learned, will finally make peace. Or is it simply human nature to fight like this? _

C.C. and Suzaku made their way back to headquarters, disguised as elderly farmers. With Suzaku's geass they wouldn't have to worry about being caught as long as they were together. C.C. of course could not see what he made other people see which could pose a future problem.

"Well?" Suzaku asked from the passenger's side of the Lime Green Hover Lamborghini XXG that C.C. was driving. It was not something an elderly couple would drive, or was it.

"He accepted it!" C.C. said excitedly. Now all she had to do was condition him. She would go that night. Rio Weinberg had a similar geass to the former Zero's. He could make anyone do anything that he wanted, but not for an extended period of time, and only when he was in their presence. He basically could control someone like a puppet as long as they were in range. This meant that he would have to learn to structure his plans around that roadblock.

"He won't have it as easy as you did, huh, Lelouch?"

_On the contrary, his geass can be used on a person more than once, and his commands can be more complex. I would say that the playing field is even!"_

"If you say so, Lelouch"

"That is so creepy…" Suzaku murmured.

…

Kallen, Jeremiah, and Anya watched the news intently. She wandered when they were going to release a statement about what went on.

"In other news, firemen used a new, smaller version of a Knightmare Frame to rescue a family from a burning building! Gotta love technology!" Kallen's old friend, Milly Ashford, said and winked.

"TELL US WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW ALREADY!" Kallen yelled at her old friend, who preceded to drabble on about the weather.

Anya, a stunning woman put her hand on Kallen's shoulder. Anya had cut her hair so that it was sharp, and ended around her jaw line. She still wore lots of pink, but she dressed risqué. She was quite the sexual being.

Jeremiah had aged somewhat as well, his hair was starting to gray, but age had only refined his features. He looked handsome, even with the eye-piece. His eye piece had allowed him to reverse the geass on Anya. C.C. insisted that he always take care of it, and that it would prove useful in the future.

Suzaku entered the room. Kallen suddenly blushed like a school girl, remembering how she foolishly kissed him when she saw him. He was her second biggest regret...well when she thought he was dead.

"How'd it go?" Anya said, not making an effort to keep her breasts contained.

"It went exactly according to plan! Have they announced it on the news yet?"

"No but they were planning on airing the speech, and they cancelled it. If people start to panic we will definitely hear about it." Jeremiah answered.

"Suzaku, can I talk to you in private?" She asked. He nodded and she led him back to her room.

"Kallen…It's been so long." He said smiling.

"I thought…I thought I killed you that day!" Kallen said, looking away.

"It was all a part of Lelouch's plan."

"He was always pulling the strings wasn't he? Every little thing seems to be as if he planned it." Kallen said. "I'm sorry it had to be that way!" Kallen said, holding back the tears.

"Kallen…" Suzaku pulled her chin, so that their eyes met. He kissed her.

Kallen only fell in love with Suzaku after she left Gino, and even though she thought that he was dead. He had started to appear in her dreams. His vision for peace and his strength as a fighter were what attracted her. She didn't know if he loved her, but she didn't care right now. She threw him onto the bed.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this!" She said.

"I could say the same!"

…

"You were there? You saw him?" a mob of students had attacked the student council members when they returned from the trip. Kist happily indulged their curious minds, but Rio slipped away to his dorm. He shared his dorm with Kist so for now he was alone and had time to think.

_That girl…_

After the mysterious green haired girl kissed him, he thought he heard her voice in his own head. The voice had offered him a power…and he accepted it.

He locked the door to his room and threw himself onto his bed. What would he do? What could he do? Was he the new Zero? What did that mean? Could he lead a rebellion? Could he kill?

Someone knocked on the door. He dragged himself, and opened it. A girl rushed in past him. He spun around and looked at her; it was the girl from earlier. "YOU!" he said. "Explain what do you did!" he closed the door.

"You know what I did! I laid out specific and clear warnings and provisions and you accepted them. If you are going to be the second Zero I think you ought to be able to comprehend-

"So you did make me the second Zero? I knew it! You gave the first one whatever power that made him able to defeat Britannia?"

"Maybe Lelouch was right about you."

"Lelouch? the Last Emperor before Nunnally?"

"That Lelouch." C.C. said.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Get them to leave!" C.C. whispered.

"What am I supposed to do? It's probably my roommate!"

"Figure it out Rio! You are Zero!"

Rio realized he could make Kist leave using his geass. His geass worked with a 500 meter radius. He activated it, and could feel Kist's conscious on the other side of the door. He invaded the conscious and forced Kist to walk to the edge of the range. "This...power?" He realized he could still control Kist's mind while being fully aware of his own. Also Kist was aware enough to avoid running into things and people.

"The more you use it, the stronger it will get...Anyway, are you prepared to take on this responsibility?" C.C. asked, with a serious look on her face.

"I- yes! I want to be Zero. I can change the world for the better! I want to end Britannia's imperialistic chaos!" Rio said.

"Good. Tell me Rio, do you want to go to heaven?" C.C. smiled.

"I mean…Of course." He looked confused. C.C. wasn't sure if she liked that this boy was more emotional that Lelouch.

"You can't." C.C. said quickly, enjoying the innocent shock on his face, "No user of geass can go to neither heaven nor hell…I imagine they all just sit around in Limbo and watch the world through my eyes. You see, I don't die. I can't die."

"Why did you give geass to me?" He asked, suddenly serious, she could see the Lelouch in his eyes now.

"You were chosen, by the former Zero himself. Why? Because he believes that you have the ability he had to win. The former Zero was afflicted by his hatred for his family, and obsessive love for one single sibling. That is why he lost. You on the other hand carry only the passion for humanity. This is why he chose you."

Rio quickly absorbed all of this. He wanted to do this. He always had secretly admired Zero, but felt that he, himself, was weak, and would try to change the world in his own small way. Now he had the power, and it was called _GEASS_.

**So I didn't even wait a day to start this chapter. It's really amazing for me to pump out 3 chapters; I'm really bad about leaving things unfinished. It's been 34 hours since I posted chapter 1. Anyway, this chapter didn't have anything really exciting did it? Nope…So next chapter will be all action I promise. Now you must promise to review this, even if you didn't like it…say "I didn't like this, stop!" or anything you want.**

**PS: You thought I was gonna write a steamy sex scene with KallenXSuzaku, as if…**


End file.
